Life Is Beautiful XelLina Song Fic
by XellossLina
Summary: Collab with dicloniousprincess15, a one shot Song Fic featuring XellossXLina. A dangerous secret about Lina Inverse is revealed... Lemon warning, character death. Story concept and song choice by dicloniousprincess15.


Author's Notes: This is a collab fanfiction I did with dicloniousprincess15, story idea and 3/4 of this was written by her, I did the beta and from the lemon scene on.

* * *

_**You can't quit until you try**_

_'The Dragon Slave doesn't work nor does the Sword Of Light on this thing.'_ Lina Inverse said looking straight into the eyes of a Mazoku. A very strong one at that.

"Is that the best you can do, Lina Inverse? The Knight of Shabranigdo and of course the daughter as well." The Mazoku known as Joshua said.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY FATHER?!" Lina yelled out, not knowing her father was Shabranigdo himself. _'Mom never talked about my father. Now I know why…'_

"**YOU'RE SHABRADINGO'S DAUGHTER!**" Gourry Gabriev yelled out pointing a finger at her.

Lina hit her companion over the head with her fist. "It's Shabranigdo, jellyfish brains!" Lina hissed, growing more irritated then she already is. She turned back to Joshua who looked amused.

"Are you done with your idle chit chat now? If so then die, Lina Inverse!" He readied his claws to kill his target.

Lina stood confident as always, not showing a shred of fear. "I feel so honored that you came all the way here to kill me, but that is not going to happen. Because I, The Lina Inverse will never die!"

The rest of the slayers gang did nothing against the Mazoku, because Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, Zelgadis Greywards, and Pokota were out cold while Gourry and Lina were fighting Joshua.

"Lina can't you do anything?" Gourry asked.

"Yeah, distract him." she whispered.

"How are you going to do that?" he whispered back.

"Oh, I am not going to be doing the distracting. You are!" She whispered picking Gourry up easily off the ground and flung him at the monster. "**GO GET THAT MAZOKU, GOURRY!**" She yelled.

_**You can't live until you die**_

"AAAHH!" Gourry screamed as he was heading straight towards Joshua who only side stepped and let Gourry go flying into a nearby tree.

"Pitiful human. Cannot even hit me." Joshua mused.

"_Lord of dreams who terrify._" Lina started to cast the Ragna Blade. _'I hope this works'_

"**LIGHT COME FORTH!"** Gourry yelled and the replica of the Sword of Light activated. He dashed towards Joshua at full speed intending to kill the horrible Mazoku once and for all.

"You know that cannot hurt me." He laughed disappearing into a portal that led to the Astral Plane.

"Where is he? Where?" Gourry asked himself looking around him not letting his guard down for a second.

"_Sword of cold darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds._"

Gourry understood what Lina was about to do, but thankfully Joshua did not. _'Hurry up with your Ragna Blade spell already Lina._ _This fake Sword of Light cannot hold out forever.'_ He screamed out as claws slashed through his arm as blood sprayed out in the process. He clutched at his limb that was no longer there still holding on to the Sword of Light just barely in his remaining hand.

"You are weak human, even with the Sword of Light. Let us see how long you can hold out against my claws." Joshua said appearing again from the Astral Plane.

Gourry glared at him, turning his sword towards the monster. "I may be weak, but I am Lina's bodyguard after all. So I will not just lay down and wait for you to kill me."

"_Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together."_

Joshua now seemed to notice Lina casting a spell. He had heard about this spell before, most Mazoku had. It summons power from the Lord of Nightmares, the mother of all things. "The Ragna Blade…." He gasped. "I WON'T LET YOU USE IT!" he growled as he rushed towards her.

"No you don't." Gourry said blocking him off from getting to Lina.

"_Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods…"_

Gourry's missing limb was still bleeding. He didn't have time to react fast enough as Joshua cut through him like paper. He fell hard to the ground blood pooling around him.

"**NO GOURRY!**" Lina yelled out, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I will not forgive you ever, Joshua..." She growled, then yelled out "_**RAGNA BLADE!**_" She charged at the Mazoku with lightning speed and killed Joshua with one stroke.

"How can this be?! A mere girl defeated me!?" Joshua then disappeared into nothingness. He was finally dead.

Lina rushed over towards Gourry and knelt down beside him. "I am going to cast a recovery spell on you. So don't you dare die on me!" She started the spell, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm with his good arm.

"Stop, Lina." He barely spoke.

"Why you damn jellyfish brains?!" Lina asked as she was crying a river of tears. Gourry reached his hand up and wiped away the wetness in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Lina. It does not suit you." He then coughed up some blood.

"**GOURRY!**" Lina screamed, worried deeply about him.

Gourry coughed once again, a smile on his face. "Do not worry about me, Lina. Although I doubt I can be your bodyguard anymore."

"Don't you dare die on me, Gourry." She choked.

"Goodbye, Lina…" His body lay still as his heart was no longer beating. Lina looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in Gourry's blood.

_'This is Gourry's blood. No this can't be. Not this, anything but this.'_ Lina tried a few resurrection spells but it didn't work no matter how many times she tried. The shock took a few moments to settle in when it finally dawned on her that he was dead and he couldn't be brought back to life. "This can't be happening. This can't be." her hands beat against his body as she cried out his name in sorrow. "**GOURRY!**"

_**You can't learn to tell the truth**_

Amelia, Zelgadis, and Pokota woke up to see Gourry's body lay lifeless on the ground surrounded by a pool of red liquid known as blood. They also saw Lina sitting down on the ground staring in disbelief at the corpse beside her.

"What happened here, Lina?" The chimera asked, walking towards her.

"You know the Mazoku we fought..." She said wiping away her tears. She could not cry not in front of them at least. _'I, Lina Inverse have to be strong! …. Besides, Gourry didn't want me to cry, least I could do is honor his last request…'_

"Yes, we fought that thing and then got knocked out because of it." Amelia said looking at the body that once held the soul of Gourry Gabriev._ 'I cannot believe he is actually gone.' _It was hard to believe that Gourry could be dead, but here he was in front of her lying on the ground motionless. _Dead_.

"The Mazoku known as Joshua killed Gourry. That… That jellyfish brains tried to protect me as I was casting the, Ragna Blade. I killed Joshua though." She said sadly, choking on her words. "**DAMMIT IF I WAS ONLY FASTER IN MY SPELL THEN GOURRY!**" she yelled out punching the ground with her fist. "Then Gourry would have lived. He would not have died like this!"

"Damn those Mazoku! How dare they kill one of our comrades?" Pokota growled.

"Why was that Mazoku after you, Lina?" Zelgadis asked seriously.

Lina shook her head. "I do not know Zel. I just do not know this time. All do I know is that I am somehow the dark lord, Shabranigdo's daughter."

"**YOU ARE WHAT?!**" her friends shouted in pure shock.

Not knowing there was another Mazoku nearby this time… But it was no ordinary Mazoku. It was Xelloss Metallium. "So Lina Inverse is Shabranigdo's daughter. Although I knew this all along. I will still have to tell Lord Beast Master about this." Xelloss then phased out.

_**Until you learn to lie**_

Xelloss appeared in Zelas's throne room on Wolf-Pack Island where she sat down smoking her cigarette. She blew out a puff of smoke before saying "What is it, Xelloss. More information on Miss Inverse and her gang I suppose?"

"Yes, Lord Beast Master. Very important information in fact…" Xelloss knelt down before his master.

"Tell me what it is then." She replied.

"I heard that Lina Inverse is our lord Shabranigdo's daughter." Xelloss said and Zelas almost dropped her cigarette, but kept it in her hand. She put it out on the ash-tray beside her.

"I knew she was the Knight of Shabranigdo just as Luna Inverse her sister is the Knight of Cepheid. I did not expect her to be the daughter of Shabranigdo." Zelas muttered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Yes I did not expect this either, Lord Beast Master." He lied. He knew all along that she was Shabranigdo's daughter, but did not want to tell his Master yet.

"Have you knew about this before, Xelloss?" Zelas asked. He shook his head no. "You may be on your way, Xelloss." She said, but before he could phase out she spoke again. "Keep a close eye on Miss Inverse and her gang. Especially Miss Inverse, because she is Shabranigdo's daughter and could be a very powerful asset to the Mazoku race."

"Yes, Lord Beater Master. I will do as you command of me." He then stood up and phased out, heading to the Astral Plane towards Lina and her gang.

_**You can't breathe until you choke**_

It was night and Lina still hasn't moved from Gourry's body. She lifted her head when she heard someone coming towards her.

"Miss Lina, dinner is ready. We're having fish. Would you like some?" Amelia asked, trying not to stare at the lifeless body.

"I'm fine, Amelia. I just don't have an appetite right now." Lina said with a somewhat dead tone in her voice.

"You must eat Miss Lina! You could get sick if you don't!" Amelia tried to help her friend. She walked over to Lina where she still sat there not moving. "Come on Miss Lina you have to eat! I know Mister Gourry's gone but you still have to try to cheer up."

Lina sighed as she stood up. "Alright I'll eat dinner Amelia." She sighed, walking towards the campsite where the food was.

"About time you came here." Pokota said with a mouthful of fish. He swallowed it and went for ten more with rapid speed.

"Whatever…" Lina grumbled, sitting down eating as much as the stuffed animal, but more slowly than usual. Zelgadis and Amelia glanced at each other before looking to their red headed friend.

"Is something the matter with you, Lina? You're not eating like you normally do." Zelgadis asked, worried for his friend. Pokota didn't give them a second glance. He stole Lina's helping when she wasn't looking.

"I'm fine, Zel." She saw through the corner of her eye that Pokota was stealing some of her fish. As broken as she was right now, she still didn't like it when other people stole her food from her. "Pokota…" She hissed, her left eye twitching.

"Yes?" He asked with a piece of fish in his mouth that was hers.

"**FIREBALL!**" Lina yelled and almost roasted Pokota, but he jumped out of the way onto a nearby boulder. The fish however weren't so lucky. "Now look at what you made me do!" she screamed.

Amelia shook her head while Zelgadis put his palm up to his face. This was a very stressful day and those two fighting didn't help at all. They ignored it though as those two were always fighting.

"Hey I wasn't the one who made you do that. You did that all on your own, flatty." Pokota taunted Lina.

"What did you just say?" Lina asked through clenched teeth. Her hands turning into fists as she tried to not Dragon Slave Pokota.

The prince shook his head. "You heard me. I said you were a flatty. Flatty Queen of the Kingdom of Flattness."

"_Flatty Queen…_" Lina repeated, hands twitching at the words. _'That's it he's going down. No one calls Lina Inverse flat and gets away with it!'_ she immediately began a chant. "**Lord of Darkness of the four worlds, on thy bonds I swear, grant me all the power you possess.**" Her Demon's Blood Talismans glowed as she did the amplification spell. "**Darkness beyond twilight...**"

"Is that?" Amelia asked Zelgadis.

"The Dragon Slave? I'd say yes." The chimera sighed.

Amelia gulped as they both put on their sunglasses.

"**Crimson beyond blood that flows.**" Lina continued.

"Woah there Lina. I didn't mean it!" Pokota cried, trying not to get blasted but she didn't hear him, because she was so mad.

"**Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess.**"

_'I gotta get away from here…'_ Pokota thought to himself, starting to run from Lina. But it was too late as she already finished her spell.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!**" Lina fired off the Dragon Slave hitting Pokota who was sent flying and into the crater that was once part of the forest.

_**You gotta laugh when you're the joke**_

Xelloss thought it was the right time to make his entrance. He appeared catching Pokota by his large hands right before he hit the ground.

Pokota struggled "Let me go you damn Mazoku!" He yelled glaring at the purple haired monster.

Xelloss wagged his finger and said, "Now now Pokota. Is that how you'd thank someone for saving your life from one of Lina's famous Dragon Slaves? It was amplified to so I guess a thanks is in order."

"Thank you, Xelloss!" Pokota managed to get out through clenched teeth. "NOW PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"Gladly." Xelloss then through him towards Amelia who caught him in her caring arms.

"Xelloss, why did you go and do that for? Pokota didn't deserve to be thrown around like that." Amelia scolded.

Xelloss tilted his head. "Eh, because I wanted to and I did save him from the amplified Dragon Slave spell that Lina used. Did I not, Amelia?"

The princess shook her head. "Yes, but that's no excuse for throwing him like a rag doll. May Justice shine its wrath upon you for hurting Pokota."

Xelloss cringed a little, but managed to withstand Amelia's justice speech. He was then grabbed by his shirt by Zelgadis.

"What are you doing here?" the chimera angrily asked.

"Now that is a-" Xelloss began but Zelgadis cut him off.

"If you say _'That's a secret'_ then I'll blast you." Zelgadis stated.

"Zel, let him go." Lina sighed, not mad anymore. She just stared at Xelloss who looked back with a smile on his face.

"You just got lucky." Zelgadis released him grip from Xelloss and walked back over towards Amelia.

"Ok, I'll get straight to the point. What are you doing here, Xelloss?" Lina asked.

"I'm here on direct orders from Lord Beast Master." He said seriously.

"Like that's anything new…" Lina said rolling her eyes. "What are the orders about?"

"Now that is, a secret." Xelloss said happily.

"I should've saw that one coming" Lina said in annoyance.

"Well besides that. I've heard that you were the dark lord, Shabranigdo's daughter. Am I right, Miss Lina?" He asked seriously.

Her eyes widened as he said that "How did you know?"

Xelloss shrugged. "I was listening in on you and that Mazoku you were fighting. I believe his name was Joshua?"

"And you didn't help!" Amelia said not believing that Xelloss couldn't help them at that time. He knew that Joshua was a strong Mazoku. Joshua killed Gourry for crying out loud.

"I thought you could handle it by yourselves." He shrugged his shoulders. He glanced at Gourry's dead body and said "Although Gourry couldn't handle it"

"Stop talking about our comrade that way!" Pokota snapped at Xelloss.

"At least Lina finished that Mazoku off." He answered back at Pokota.

Lina hissed and slammed her hand on the table. "Yes I did finish Joshua off, but Gourry died before I could finish the Ragna Blade spell!"

"I saw that." He replied flatly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T CARE TO HELP!" Lina yelled tears in her eyes. As much as Xelloss enjoyed usually enjoyed her suffering, but somehow this didn't feel quite right to him.

_'What's going on with me?'_ Xelloss thought. "As I said before, I thought you could handle it yourself."

"Well you were wrong!" Lina said crying now. She didn't want to think of Gourry anymore, but she couldn't help herself. The image of his bloody dead body kept coming into her head.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave for now." Xelloss said. Then he whispered in Lina's ear. "Remember I'll always be watching you, from behind the shadows." He disappeared and left the Slayers gang alone.

_**There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive**_

"Let's go to bed guys." Lina said not really wanting to talk. She laid down in her sleeping bag zipping it up. "Pokota and Zelgadis. You two are taking watch duty. Amelia and I will take the second shift." Lina fell asleep completely exhausted from today, but while she was asleep she cried.

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**And see that life is beautiful.**_

_**Will you swear on your life,**_

_**That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

In the next few days they made it to Sairaag where they thought Gourry would've liked to be buried at. The funeral was a long one. Lina paid her respects as she placed a single red rose on his grave. "Goodbye, Gourry…" She said with a slight smile knowing he was in a better place now.

However Sylphiel was crying her heart and soul out on Amelia's shoulder. She couldn't take having her Gourry-sama taken away from her. Amelia patted her on the back, it was a terrible time for all of them. Zelgadis was not speaking, but he stood beside Amelia holding her hand.

The chimera released his hold from Amelia's hand and said, "Well me and Amelia will be going back to Seyruun."

Amelia smiled sweetly at him also saying, "Yes apparently some urgent business came up a few days back and now I have to go to my Kingdom."

"Well goodbye Amelia. Goodbye Zel. I'll be seeing you guys later." Lina walked up to Zel and patted him harshly on the back causing him to almost fall. "Take care of Amelia you gold digger." She teased, winking at him.

Amelia turned red and glared at the sorceress. "Do you really think that Zelgadis would come live with me for my money?! Seriously, Miss Lina. Can you be even a little considerate?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Lina waved whatever the Seyruun Princess said off. "Well goodbye!" Zelgadis and Amelia waved goodbye as the both of them headed back towards Seyruun.

Pokota jumped on Lina's head asking "What are we going to do now, Lina?"

Lina smiled and stated "It's simple. We kill some bandits!" Lina and Pokota then headed out to find bandits.

_**I know some things that you don't**_

_**I've done things that you won't**_

_**There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home**_

"Hahaha look at what we have here. A whole lot of loot from the villagers." The boss of the bandits said. He then threw some money up and let the other bandits have quite a bit of it. A big explosion was heard as the bandits went flying.

"W-what just happened?!" a bandit said getting up off the ground also rubbing his head in pain.

"I happened!" Lina said stepping out towards the bandits not scared at all.

"Who are you?!" The bandit boss said not liking what this flat chested girl and stuffed animal did at all.

"I am the 'Bandit Killer' Lina Inverse!"

"L-lina Inverse! EVERYONE RUN IT'S, LINA INVERSE!" The bandit boss said and everyone started to run grabbing the gold.

"Oh no you don't. FIREBALL!" Pokota said and roasted the bandits. Lina killed with a sadistic smile on her face. By the time Lina and Pokota were done. There was bloody and burned bodies everywhere.

"Now then let's see what we got here…" Lina said walking towards the gold pile. She took everything that her _'black hole'_ in her cape could handle.

"Lina I think we should go to the next town already. It is getting late after all." Pokota said, being the voice of reason here.

"Well it is getting to be a bit late and town means an Inn, a bed to sleep in, and food." Lina mouth watered at the mention of food. Her one joy besides beating up bandits. "Food!"

Pokota nodded."Yes food. Now let's go."

"Roast chicken, Turkey, Spaghetti. All for me! Pokota let's get going towards an Inn." She dragged Pokota along with her as she ran to the next town.

"Ow ow ow hey Lina that hurts!" Pokota hissed, breaking out of her grip. "Just for that I'm gonna get there first and have all the food to myself!" he bolted up a bit with a levitation spell, flying ahead of her. He stuck his tongue out in a teasing fashion as he looked back.

Lina's eye twitched at that. "Oh no you don't. I'm getting to the Inn first! **RAYWING!**" She then flew ahead, thus began her and Pokota's race towards the Inn to find a comfy bed and food.

When they were gone Xelloss appeared in a nearby tree. "My my, Lina never changes. I guess I should wait for them at the next town then…." He then vanished.

_**I was waiting for my hearse**_

_**What came next was so much worse**_

_**It took a funeral to make me feel alive**_

"I want everything on the menu and make it snappy!" Lina ordered the waiter who came to take the order.

"I want the same thing she's having." Pokota said a little more calmly then her.

"Uh um okay…" The waiter said writing there orders down. "Anything to drink?"

"**BEER!**" Pokota and Lina cried out.

"Alright I'll be right with you with your orders." The waiter then left leaving Pokota and Lina behind.

"You order too much, Lina-san." Xelloss said calmly, sipping his tea.

"What do you want now, fruitcake?" Lina groaned. _'Everytime Xelloss comes near me. It means I'm in trouble or there's going to be trouble….'_ She thought.

Xelloss put the tea down and walked over toward Lina. "Now Lina-san I think you know what I want." He then smirked. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath against her face. She blushed crimson and looked away, but he was forceful. He then kissed her. It wasn't his finger like it was when they first met. No, it was a full on breathtaking kiss on the lips.

When he released her, she was speechless. He chuckled and smiled at her. He was drawn to her. Part of it being her power and the other part being her ability to make a powerful Mazoku like him fall in love with a human girl. _'Well not entirely human anyways…'_ He thought.

He was then forced into a headlock by Lina herself. "What did you go and do that for?!" She growled out.

The Mazoku chuckled at her reaction. "But Lina-san you're so irresistible."

Lina blushed for a moment, her tight grip had loosened from his words. "Wh-what?"

"Hey you two, your food is here." The waiter from before said and placed the mountain of food on the one table.

"My food's here!" Lina said releasing Xelloss from the headlock racing towards the table to eat her food before Pokota gets to it first.

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**And see that life is beautiful.**_

_**Will you swear on your life,**_

_**That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

"Aaaahhh. I'm stuffed." Lina smiled contently, rubbing her belly. Standing up she walked towards her bedroom but not before saying "I'm going to bed, goodnight." She walked up to her room at the Inn and laid down on her bed after changing into her night clothes. "Why is it I feel this way towards that fruity Mazoku?" Lina said out loud, not knowing someone was in her room watching her. She turned over and saw Xelloss sitting on the window sill close to her bed.

_**Alive...**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**And see that life is beautiful.**_

_**Will you swear on your life,**_

_**That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

"Hi Lina-san." Xelloss waved at Lina.

Quickly sitting up she almost yelled. "Xelloss! What in the hell are you doing here?" He walked up to her bed as she backed away from him. He got on the bed and pinned her down. She struggled only for a bit knowing it was useless.

"Now now Lina-san no need to struggle…" He then kissed her, but with more passion then last time. That shocked Lina somewhat. He released her lips and said "I must be on my way."

"Stop right there, fruitcake." She ordered him.

"Hmm. What is it Lina-san? Do you still want more?" the demon grinned as he walked back over to her.

"Shut up." She then kissed him.

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**And see that life is beautiful.**_

_**Will you swear on your life,**_

_**That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

Xelloss ran his tongue over Lina's bottom lip wanting to taste her moist cavern that was her mouth. She opened her mouth to let him in. She did the same with his as they fought for dominance. Xelloss won the battle as they broke for air or at least Lina needed air. "Take off your clothes…" Lina panted, she was out of breath.

The Mazoku grinned wide at what she said."Eager aren't we Lina-chan?"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL-**" Before she could yell at him anymore she was silenced by a kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he rubbed her breast through her clothes. He then released her.

"Now will you calm down, Lina? We can't have the whole world hearing you with me." Xelloss chuckled, which she nodded. His fingers quickly unbuttoned her top, exposing her chest which he latched his lips onto her collarbone. With a fluid motion, he slipped her nightshirt off and worked on her bra swiftly.

Once her little round breasts were free, he cupped one in his hand, moving his head back and opening his amethyst eyes. "So modest you've been over all this time, dear Lina. I think they look well, in fact they fit perfect into the palm of my hand." He teased, cupping the other breast.

Lina's face turned completely red from his compliment, she bit her lip to hide the moans, as she really didn't want to risk someone hearing her. Oh god would she die of embarrassment if she was caught like this, especially with Xelloss!

The Mazoku chuckled and leaned in close, flicking his tongue on her flesh until he reached her nipple, swirling in circles. His gloved hand descended down into her trousers, teasing her lower lips through her underwear.

"D-damn you Xelloss!" Lina hissed low, bucking her hips.

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" Xelloss teased, pulling away completely.

"NO!" she nearly shouted, but turned red as a cherry when she said that, covering her mouth with her hands. "I-I mean…"

He leaned in close, his eyes looking deep into hers. "Just open your eyes, my Lina-chan." He whispered seductively. "And see that you want this."

She bit her lip again, tugging on his cloak. "You've overdressed." She growled instead of answering that.

Xelloss chuckled at that. "I suppose so." He snapped his fingers and phased out. When he appeared back, his clothes were gone. "More to your liking?"

Lina's eyes widened as her eyes licked over his body. Granted, since he was a Mazoku he could alter his look however he wished, but she found that she rather liked what he picked. He was muscular, but not too much, his arms were still quite slender and fine toned. She didn't dare peek between his legs, she was far too embarrassed to look there. Propping herself up a bit on her elbows, she shrugged. "I guess it will do." She decided to answer.

"Ahhh but we still need to remove your clothes." Xelloss teased, grabbing her pants and pulling them off, he had gripped her panties in the process and removed them as well.

Lina blushed intensely as she was now naked before him, she felt the need to cover up when she yelped out, feeling his fingers probe her moist pussy.

"My, my, you're so wet already Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled.

"S-shut up!" Lina snapped.

The demon grinned. "Why don't you make me?" he slipped his finger up a bit, his nail brushing against her clit.

Lina growled and grabbed at his hair, pulling herself up to kiss him to hide her uncontrollable moans. This wasn't fair, she was still a virgin and his fingers were feeling too damn good not to moan out loud! But she really didn't want people to hear, so she moaned into his mouth as his tongue worked its way into her mouth, tasting every inch.

She only pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath. "Xelloss!" She yelped as she felt his fingers continue to explore her lower lips until she convulsed, crying out as she experienced her first orgasm. She whimpered a bit as he withdrew his hand from between her legs, lifting his moist fingers covered in her juices to his lips.

"Lovely." He murmured, licking her cum off his fingers.

Lina was panting heavily, her body temperature was extremely high now. All she knew was that she wanted him, NOW. And nobody denies Lina Inverse what she wants. "Do it." She said sternly.

Deicing to tease her, Xelloss just closed his eyes and grinned. "Do what Lina my dear?"

Her face flushed crimson as a fuse in her frustrated brain snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU DAMN JACKASS DON'T PLAY DUMB!" she growled, before she could add more Xelloss clamped her mouth shut with a fierce kiss.

He looked into her eyes for a sense of hesitation, when he found none, he pushed in with a single hard thrust. Immediately he froze as he felt her pain from losing her virginity, she screamed within the kiss, one of her hands pulling at his hair, the other digging her nails into his back. He didn't mind her doing either, as it really didn't cause him pain. He remained still until she calmed, breaking the kiss and running her fingers over her lips that were stained with blood. She had bit both their lips during that moment, he chuckled and licked the blood off his lips. Then he ran his tongue over her lips, tasting her blood with a devilish grin.

"How kind of you Lina-chan to allow me to devour you in more ways than one." The demon teased.

"S-shut up and continue." Lina grunted, trying to adjust herself.

"With pleasure." Xelloss replied, withdrawing his cock only to push back in, harder this time.

"Ah!" Lina cried out, her arms wrapping tightly around his back now.

The Mazoku leaned in and kissed her once again as he repeated the action, over and over again, each time trying to push deeper inside her. She bucked her hips, eventually wrapping her legs around his back, trying to pull him closer.

His steady rhythm kept going for a while until he felt Lina's walls tightening around his member, her orgasm was on the way so he sped up the pace, breaking the kiss to hear her harmonic moans as her body went through a series of spasms until her fluids gushed out like a fountain.

Once the spasms ceased, her grip around him loosened as she lay back on the bed, panting heavily. Her body was slick with sweat and her eyes hazily open, euphoria laced her body as she smiled. "That… Was… Wow…" she breathed, not able to find the words.

Xelloss chuckled, pulling out of her slowly as he kissed her forehead. "It was." He merely said, even a Mazoku such as he never experienced something as raw and powerful as their lovemaking had just been. He lay beside her, pulling the bed sheets up over them.

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**Just open your eyes**_

_**And see that life is beautiful.**_

_**Will you swear on your life,**_

_**That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

Lina groaned as she stirred in bed. She froze though when she felt her cheek pressed against something, her eyes flew open to see she was laying ontop of Xelloss's chest, who was looking at her with one eye open.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He chuckled.

Her face turned bright red. That's right, last night she… She had sex with Xelloss, a Mazoku… What was she thinking?! And only just so shortly after Gourry was killed too! How long did she feel this way about Xelloss? And why did it take Gourry's death for it to all kick in?

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She never really explored her feelings for Gourry when he was alive, and now that he was dead she realized she shouldn't make that mistake again, and gave into her feelings for Xelloss because before she wasn't sure which of the two she really loved. She made up her mind then, as she looked at the Mazoku in the eyes.

"Xelloss, I need to tell you something, and I swear if you mock or use it against me I'll Ragna Blade you." Lina hissed.

"What is it?" he tilted his head to the side.

Lina lowered her head, shutting her eyes and slammed her palm against his chest. "I love you…. I don't know how or when it happened but I do! And it's driving me insane! You're a freaking Mazoku I know I'm just setting myself up to be hurt and…"

Xelloss cupped her chin, tilting her head up and holding her there until she opened her eyes.

"What makes you think I cannot love you?" he asked quietly. "I may not be able to place your importance above my lord's, or even my own, but think of me as an extremely selfish person, or one with a 'mother complex' as they call it? If my mistress gives me an order, I must follow it. But if you are asking if I want you, if I care about you, isn't that obvious by now?" he brushed his lips against her neck. "Is it not obvious I want you? In my thousand years of existence you are the only human that has even pegged my interest, but of course you are not an ordinary human, are you?" he pulled back and smiled, his eyes still open. "Because you are the daughter of Lord Ruby Eye, admiring you, even loving you is allowed. Because most could be considered out of respect to being the Demon King's Daughter, I can offer you the Mazoku equivalent of love, this immortal is yours, my dear Lina."

Lina swallowed hard. "Because I'm… Shabranigdo's daughter… Does that mean I'll live a long time?"

Xelloss chuckled. "You'll live forever my dearest Lina, in the event you would have died in the past, your demon blood would have taken over and converted you to a mostly Mazoku being. Just you were always healed before that happened." He shrugged his shoulders. "But if you're asking if we can remain together for all time, then it is yes."

Lina's face brightened at that answer, she leaned in to kiss him. She never felt more alive than in this single moment, and somehow inside, she felt everything was going to be alright from here on. Perhaps Amelia was right, and life can be wonderful sometimes or rather… Life itself, is beautiful…


End file.
